Recuerdos del corazon y el deber
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Había llegado aquel momento de su vida en que había dejado de avanzar de forma cíclica, se había echo fuerte trás acabar con Aizen... Y allí se encontraba delante de la insignia de su división que una vez perteneció a aquel gran hombre... Rukia's POV


**Título: Recuerdos del corazón y el deber**

**Pairing: None (Rukia's POV)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Tite Kubo**

Realmente no sabía cómo calificar aquel momento de su vida ¿De forma buena? De hecho lo era… Sin embargo por otra parte se decía así misma que estaba cometiendo un acto imperdonable. Allí se encontraba en la subcapitanía de la decimotercera división, el ambiente era cálido pero algo cargado debido al cierre de dicha habitación, olía a madre, de roble si su olfato no la estaba engañando. El Sol se filtraba a través de aquella ventana tapada por esas cortinas de color beige, dio un paso hacia adelante quizá con algo de temor, quizá con el corazón encogido sabiendo quien se había sentado en aquel lugar…

**- Subcapitana de la decimotercera división… - **susurró abriendo un poco los labios de tal manera que pareció que esas palabras no habían salido de su boca en ningún momento, aquella situación era demasiado increíble para ella…

Alzó un poco la mano hacia la besa comenzando a acariciar la insignia que había encima de ella, tallada en madera. Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió cada mínimo detalle del número de su división, cada movimiento que hacía con éste era como si un recuerdo viniera a su mente fugazmente…

"_¡Na, Kuchiki!"_

"_Si lo deseas puedes llamarme capitán Kaien, lo comprenderé"_

"_Siento lo que has tenido que pasar… Gracias… Ahora puedo dejar mi corazón aquí"_

Apartó la mano con cierto reparo, esa insignia era y había sido de aquel hombre que había sido querido por todo el mundo, aquel… que era capaz de sacar una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de miedo… Aquel que ella misma mató… Se aferró así misma arrodillándose delante del escritorio, temblaba de forma notoria, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se mordía el labio intentando controlar esas ganas de gritar al verle muerto en sus brazos…

- **No soy la mejor persona del mundo…-** comenzó a decir algo temblorosa – **Sé que hay personas más cualificadas que yo para este puesto…** - Guardó silencio durante unos minutos hasta que se atrevió a levantar la cabeza de tal manera que sus ojos brillaban por su firmeza – **Pero a pesar de eso, prometí que seguiría haciéndome más fuerte hasta el punto de poder defenderme por mí misma… De poder enorgullecer a las personas de mi alrededor, de proteger…** - volvió a callar y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios **– Eso último ha sido demasiado típico de ese idiota…** - terminó por levantarse acercándose de nuevo a la mesa, acariciando dicha insignia con tal cariño que sus mejillas se podían ver algo sonrojadas.- **Pero a pesar de ser un idiota me ha enseñado demasiadas cosas, entre ellas lo que es sentir el miedo de que tus amigos mueran, la felicidad de que tus amigos quieran salvarte…la alegría de formar parte de un lugar el cual siempre viste imposible…**

Recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los momentos desde que había conocido al pelinaranja y los demás, de sentirse firme, fría, sin querer comprender nada sólo la frialdad de un shinigami hasta su actual opinión… Dónde todos eran importantes a su manera.

- **Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste… No podría contártelas todas… No tengo tanto tiempo** – alzó un poco la mirada – **Sólo… he venido a pedirte perdón…y a darte una noticia antes que a nadie…** - cogió un poco de aire – **Desde hoy soy la actual subcapitana de esta división… Juro no fallar nunca a este puesto, hiciste demasiado por él… Lo cuidaré y protegeré… cómo tú hacías con tus subordinados… Sólo quería que fueras el primer en enterarte.**

Sin duda era el primero que debía saberlo, nunca había estado dispuesta a aspirar tan alto, no veía ese potencial en su persona, se consideraba demasiado inútil pero tras todo lo ocurrido con Aizen y su gran empeño por conseguir todo lo que se podía proponer allí se encontraba: Había ascendido ocupando el lugar de Shiba Kaien.

**- No sabría que decir… ya que si me disculpara de nuevo sin duda me pegarías…. **– sonrió un poco, cogiendo un poco de aire y expulsándolo **– Kaien-dono yo…**

Las puertas de la subcapitanía se abrieron de forma inesperada, una gran escandalera se formó rápida, detrás de ella estaba aquella chica rubia y aquel chico de pelo oscuro discutiendo por quien había llegado el primero de los dos.

- ¡ He dicho que he sido la primera, Kotsubaki! – gruñó la chica

- ¡ No es momento para eso, tengo que dar la orden del capitán! – sonrió el chico poniendo por encima de Kiyone molestándola de nuevo.

La morena se giró para ver a sus terceros al mando, realmente cuando los veía discutir prefería no entrometerse pero sabía que se podían tirar así durante horas **– Kiyone… Sentaro… ¿Alguna orden de parte del capitán Ukitake?**

**- ¡Ah, subcapitana Kuchiki, el capitán quería informarle de que han abierto el portal **– gritó Sentaro antes de que la chica se le adelantara, pero a pesar de eso recibió un codazo de su parte.

**- Al parecer Urahara Kisuke la espera para la reanudación de los poderes de Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**- Así que ya es la hora, debo apresurarme… -**dirigió una última mirada a aquel lugar que de ahora en adelante sería suyo, tomó la insignia poniéndola en su brazo y salió pasando por delante de aquellos dos. Aizen podía estar encerrado pero aún había muchas cosas a medias y dicho pelinaranja la necesitaba, ella misma lo sabia… Todo no había acabado aún…. Debía darse prisa…

"_Kaien- dono yo… entendí que era lo que querías decir acerca del corazón… Yo poseo el tuyo… y conseguí que el mío lo cuidaran mis amigos… De ahora en adelante… Esta insignia se tratará como si luchara con tu corazón en mi mano… Gracias…"_

**¡ Hello minna!**

**Después de mucho tiempo volví con un pequeño Pov que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, estoy realmente emocionada con el manga últimamente '3 a pesar de tener el pc roto espero que pueda volver al ataque con mis fics… Echo de menos esto….**

**Espero que os haya gustado…**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan~**


End file.
